minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
YretsyM
Hello! This is GoldenDude77, and today I am gonna tell you another story! This story is about a player called YretsyM. He gives players tasks, and if they don't do it, something bad would happen. Now let's get into the story! I was playing on a server with a lot of people. It was 2013. We were playing and having fun, but a player YretsyM came and played along. Everyone disconnected beside the mysterious player. When we joined, we were in teams. Team 1, 2, 3 and 4. In each team there were 6 players. I was in the team 2 with his 2 friends. They (every team) had a task to find the button, each of them. Some players tried so hard to find it, but, unlucky, they didn't find the button. The timer expired, and we saw the player. He pulled a lever, and the players who failed, teleported in a big room with closing walls. They died, they couldn't be saved. They got smashed and crushed. Not only in Minecraft, but, no one heard anything about them ever since. The task 2 was a parkour challenge. My friend sadly failed. He teleported in a giant redstone room. He needed to get into a giant water cube. He was stuck, and slowly drowning, as somehow water slowly became red like redstone. He died, and I never saw him again. I sighed, and continued. We had a task to PVP. I defeated 2 players of my team, so only me and 1 guy were left. Team 1: 5 Team 2: 3 players. Team 3: 4 Team 4: 2. Some players died, and they teleported in something like a piston hole. They needed to kill each other, and one who survived, was alive. As no one got killed, YretsyM pulled a lever, and they fell into lava. Now we needed to kill an ender dragon, each team. We passed, but, Team 1 failed, and only one stayed alive. All of them got teleported somewhere like a redstone carousel. There were dispensers above them. God arrows started to shoot, and instantly killed all of them, but 1. The 1 survived, until a piston appeared and suffocated him to death. Now, the test was killing a horde of zombies. 3 of them died, including my only teammate. He teleported into a room with 2 other people who died. It was something like a laser. They burned to death. Only me, 3 players from team 3 were alive, and 2 players from team 4. We needed to kill an god wither skeleton with bare hands. I somehow did it, 4 players died. They teleported near a pit with water full of drowned zombies. They all jumped, and died instantly. Only me and a player from team 4 were left. We had to find chests and get stuff, and pvp. When we did, i won with 2 hearts. He teleported in a room, which looked normal, but, he heard TNT. He realized he's stuck to die and blew up. YretsyM came and He said: Good job. You can't miss the another fun party, right? And he left. Later that day, i heard that 23 kids died whilst playing Minecraft. I played single player, and never came to that server again PART 2 I didn't play multiplayer for a long time, until i got curious, and wanted to see the old server i played on. Yes. The server which is probably haunted by YretsyM. I tried joining, it was logging in for about 5 minutes, until i joined. The server was full of people, but surprisingly, not in survival. They were in factiond, so i joined and asked: What's going on? -YretsyM came back!!! We cannot leave! This was the biggest mistake in my entire life. We teleported in survival, and as i knew, we had a test again in 7 teams. In each team there were 5 players. I called my friend (the one who didn't die in the first part) and his friend Mary. We needed to find a book, and we were in a gigantic library. He gave us 30 minutes. We found the book finally, and the whole team 2 failed. They got teleported in a room full of fire and they need to push each other into fire. A player saw a hidden chest and in it was a diamond axe. He got it and chopped everyone, even saw YretsyM staring from something that looks like a camera, but hes watching throught the windows up there. All of a sudden a piston squished him and instantly died. We had a race now. I was racing against a player from team 1 (we were team 7) I did it, and 7 players failed. 2 players left from team 3, and team 4 eliminated as they teleported in a weird room without roof. They had a self-attacking sword and they needed to kill themselves. Beside one. She said: I don't want to die! A lighting struck her and she burned to death. Now we needed to finish the obstacle course. Some failed, and got teleported. Team 3 got eliminated and 2 players failed from team 7, including my friend. They got teleported in a room which had pistons. There were pistons that pushed them into a hole with many pistons, which spun them around, and they fell down into a hole and died instantly. Mary, his friend, told me to not give up. We had a trap course, and Mary failed so badly like everyone from my team, and players from team 5 died beside 1. They got teleported in a Redstone machine where they needed to go in it. Clueless, they entered. A piston ripped off their head, and died. Later, we needed to do a hard parkour challenge, and whole team 5 failed. They got teleported in a pit, and they were falling. They fell onto a pressure plate which dropped a poison potion and they died. Now us 2 needed to pvp. I won, and I don't know what happened with the player. I left quickly, and never ever played that server again. I'll make the sequel (maybe) if I get a lot of positive ratings. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas